undertaleau_godsfandomcom-20200213-history
Error404
Error404 Sans is apart of AlphaTale and is the Ancestor of Error!Sans an Out of Code Sans by SHADIKAL15. Backstory Error404 used to work together with AlphaTale!Sans in their AU UnderTale 2.0. In their AU they didn't have Papyrus because they had each other. They both wore the same blue jacket, but instead so people wouldn't get confused they both had numbers on they're jackets. Error404 wore 2 and AlphaTale wore 1, and every day they worked together to help people who needed them. But one day another a Sans entered their world and started killing people/Monsters. He was known as Mix!Sans, but was more well known as Infected. He came seeking more LV, in which Error404 and Alpha had to stop him. They fought and fought until eventually, they came to an impasse. They got their breath back and before they could react Infected killed Alpha!Sans. Error404 cried and mourned over his brother's death while looking at his ashes. Infected smiled with pride and glee. Error404 boiling with rage and sadness tore open a rift in reality with his bare hands but was immediately killed by Infected before he could do anything. Error404 lied on the ground looking at his brother's dust and then made a mistake that would haunt him until the end of his days. He decided to teleport him and Infected into the Anti-Void a place in which was uninhabitable at the time. They both had arrived and Error404 immediately starting hacking The Anti-Void. This event drove him insane in just 2.9 milliseconds. Then once he stopped he began to tear his face apart causing him to appear like he was crying this black ooze. He then grabbed some of the Anti-Void code and used it has wires to kill Infected. This was possible only because since he hacked the Anti-Void, it gave him everlasting life and almost 50% invincibility. This gave Error404 just the right amount of power he needed to kill Infected and send him to Hell. He had won the battle, but at what cost? He had become a monster unrecognizable by anyone and had gone insane. Error404 hid away in a special part of the Anti-Void that only he can access called the Main Frame/The outer wall, a place where he can see all activity in and out of the Anti-Void. He has been there ever since, never to be in contact with other AUs, slowly driving himself more and more insane. How Error404 and Error!Sans met. It all started 2 days ago, I was just looking for the Omega Timeline...Ever since the true between me and ink was set in motion i've been forbidden from destroying any more AUs.But of course this wont stop my progress from finding that stupid Omega TimeLine. Ink was doing his own little thing while i took care of what i was doing. As Usual i started to try to get a feel for where it might be.So i start teleporting everywhere in hopes of accidentally teleporting inside the OmegaTimeline. But instead on that particular day i found myself teleporting to the end of the multiverse.I found myself in at a cliff like area with endless black abyss at the bottom of it. I could hear the Shattering and clinks of broken glass all over the place. Error: I should the hell out of here before i end up getting caught in the moment. But before i could teleport i heard someone speak something to me.???:Well Hello there. I Froze in place and as i turned around slowely i saw a figure that seemed to similar to my appearance...this was somewhat frighting and for the first time in my life i had no idea what do. As this thing walked closer and closer towards me. it continued to talk to me. It would ask things like,what's my name?,where are we? and how long has it been?.I then decided to ask him a question. Error: Whats your Name?. The Figure stopped and said.???: i dont have a name.....Whats your name?. Error:It's Error!Sans.???:Error!Sans hu, well i hope you dont mind if i steal you name.Error:WHAT?!??NO WAY-.???:Hm what would fit well with Error.As i stared at him,he kept thinking for a way to sully my name and wasn't about to have it.Error:HEY BUDDY JUST WHO DO YOU THI-.???:I know! How about Error404. This was a very unsual thing to happen i knew right away i should destroy no way i have someone walking around with my name,so i decided to take action.Error:Thats enough your obviously trying to deceive me so i think i'll just destroy you like everything else i encounter.*Error's blue strings surrounded Error404*Error:Heh now any las-.Error404: What are these?.Error:.....These are my strings they destroy and help me destroy anything and all in my path.Error404:I think i wouldn't mind taking these,to help me complete my plan.Error:WHAT! you cant have them they're my powers and they onl-. Suddenly He glitched in front and before i knew it he had already ripped the strings that were present with me out of my hands.Error:WHAT THE!!?! YOU SCUM?!?!.Then he threw me in the air with the strings and then brought me back down full force.Error:You rat i'll make you wish you we-.And then i found myself being throw again and again and again . Eventually knew that the only way he was stopping was if i surrendered.He threw me to the ground once more,but this time i looked at him and yelled.Error:I give up.Error404:Oh really*Error404 walks over to Error!Sans and looks down at him*Error:I now know that i have no chance at wining so you win this time,but i swear when i-.*Error404 Crushes Error's Hand underneath his foot*Error:AHHHHHHHHHH!!!.Error404:Do you think im a idiot you want me to spare your life?just so you can go back and get your strength back.Nope!I think im going to make you my new partner,your going to do exactly what i say or else. *Error looked up at Error404*Error: Fine! but what could you possibly offer me that i cant gain myself.*Error404 gets his foot off of Error's hand*Error404:Knowledge Error the most powerful of all of Powers,But before i share such vital information with my new partner i must know who's side are you on?Error: I dont have a side.Error404:You don't do you....Excellent. Personality He acts just about the same as Error!Sans does except he lives alone and has no one to talk to so he just talks amongst himself. He hates everything except for himself. He also believes that he's flawless and doesn't have to obey even the makers rules. (Someone needs to send this guy to the island with Error and Ink). Also when he gets mad, unlike Error!Sans when he gets mad he doesn't get errors in his face. Instead, his eye gets iterated and becomes swollen because his gaster eye is attached to his SOUL by his cables. Also when he doesn't feel like talking normally he will speak in morse code. He doesn't mind being touched as long as it doesn't involve physical contact. He is curious about AUs and won't attack or kill anyone unless he finds them a threat to him. Error404's emotions are fairly similar to lord beersues's in Dragon Ball Super. Appearance Error404 Sans wears a white hoodie with a hint of black at the top. He also wears a pair of white shorts with a black stripe and a black shirt. He wears white slippers that have a black bottom. His skull is completely white with black stripes going down his face. He has a nice pair of blue teeth, eyes, and fingers. Everything apart of his body is white except for his eyes, teeth, fingers, shirt, black stripe on his shorts and his legs which are black. Powers Black Cables These strings can travel through and into AU timelines. They can control you as well if the strings are wrapped around your SOUL. Mind Wrap This Power makes the cables wrap around your SOUL and mind, unlike error's cables these are permanent until Error404 decides to let go or until his new puppet dies. This power will control you without you even realizing it. Example: Sans could be calmly talking to Papyrus, but in reality, he's choking him to death. Dark Blasters Dark blaster's total damage is 89.49 God Ray Fires a blast from his fingers that will detach any body part (this sucks if you're a Sans with more than arms and legs). Error404 666 Form This form is activated when Error404 absorbs Error!Sans, And will only do so when he's in need of major assistance. Mission Error404 is on a mission, but what it is a mystery. One that will be solved during the events of AU Tage. But all you need to know is that he will always and forever be the one pulling the strings. And that you're going to love his new puppet. Henchmen The Order is From the 1st/Best to the Last/Worse Error404 has people he controls or they do his biding because of his power. These will be labeled from Controlled to Main Controlled = Under Error404's 24hour Watch and never set free unless he says so. Right Side = They have Free will, but they must do as he says and come to his side when he says so. Main = These few Henchmen have their free will but still do what Error404 says just like with the right side Henchmen, but unlike them, the Main Henchmen are Error404's closest allies, so they can also help him make tough decisions and the main henchmen often can command the Right Side and The Controlled Henchmen to do their bidding. You may add to this list if you wish to, but X-Gaster, Error!Sans and Negative must remain where they are. * X-Tale Gaster - Main * Error!Sans - Main * Negative - Right Side * Nightmare - Right Side * Syno!Sans - Controlled * DusTTale - Controlled Sightings/Rumors Anyone can add to this section (No bad language/negative replies). * Geno says he once saw a weird looking skeleton walking around, but when he went to talk to it, it fled into the darkness. * Even though it can't talk, the Sanstrosity has seen Error404 but didn't interact with him for fear that he may be attacked. * Ink!Sans has claimed and told Error!Sans that he saw a figure similar to him, but Error didn't listen and blew it off like Ink was trying to trick him. * Undertale Frisk once told Sans that they saw another him wandering around the woods and fields of Snowdin and Waterfall. * Rescuetale Gaster was taking pictures of wildlife when a white thing that resembled Sans came into view. Gaster was able to take a picture of the being before he vanished. * S.T being the Judge seeks to eliminate him but he has only seen him once. * What!Sans, and Tahw!Sans have seen him, during a fight they were having. * Hero Sans Thought He Saw A Suspicious, White Sans Walking around and gazing at him while he Was Fighting Dark!Sans * Metroidtale Undyne barely caught a glimpse of Error 404 and tried to attack him with a swiftness type of super, homing missile, but Error 404 escaped before the missile could get to him. * Negative!Sans told his brother once while he's exploring Horrortale, he found another him, but white. He didn't interact with him because he have a fear that it might attack him. He only see him once. * Awesomness sans once saw him when he killed dust. * Floweytale Flowey has once claimed to have seen a strange, glitchy Sans once, he tried to take its SOUL but he found the vine he used to do so ripped out from his stem, after that he fled back to his AU. * Inkmare once saw a Sans going around and assumed it was Error in cosplay, so he left it alone. * Beta! Toriel confused him for Crimson. The results weren't pretty. * Echo Flowey saw him wandering around the Neutral Timeline once, but he disappeared before he had time to tell anybody. * Killer saw some strange white sans while wandering around in horrortale, but when he tried to attack, it disappeared. he still lives to tell about it * sara was walking and she saw a sans like person for a second * Spyware saw a "Weird White Error Sans" for a second when he was out infecting people. * Broken!Mags saw him while looking out from his porch stalking him then he blinked and 404 was gone Trivia/Facts Anyone can add to this section (No bad language/negative replies). * His sprite was made by MrZephyr128. * Core Frisk once found Error404 Sans, but quickly left when they saw him gouging out his own eyes! * Error404 is a very rare AU to see. * Error404 doesn't have a soul. * Error404 has met Parum Tractus, and made a deal with him allowing Parum to stay at the AntiVoid in the condition that he will give Error404 any information he wants about the AUs. * Error404 likes to watch and collect Ink!Sans's drawings, which is why Ink makes so many because whenever he makes a new drawing it magically disappears. * Error404 doesn't know what food and drinks are since he enjoys being hidden away he never has gotten the chance to actually enjoy himself. * If Error were to for any reason touch Error404, he would end up bugging out the entire Multiverse. * If Error 404 were to get any stronger than he is now (for example absorb the 7 human souls) he would end up destroying the Multiverse. * Error404 is 999,999x stronger than Error. * Error404 is the strongest member of the Error family. * Error404 is so strong that he can make another Error!Sans if he so wishes to. * Error404 is the brother of AlphaTale!Sans. * Error404 in a way is the technical father of Error!Sans. * Error404 loves to eat cookies. * Error404 is the god of Underverse. * Error404 alone can beat all the deities with little to no difficulty and he could probably take on half of the multiverse. * Error404 has been talking with 2 certain humans that have been giving him,some deadly information. * Error404 is strongest sans in the world. * Error404 can kill someone with a touch. * Error404 have unlimited HP and DEF. * Error404 is the only Sans strong enough to control and make Error!Sans and any other Powerful Sans his puppet, Examples: Ultra!Sans, Omega Sans, Ink!Sans and ect. * Error404 isn't aware that Alpha!Sans is alive. * Error404 and Error!Sans have a secret.(Ask me on my wall and i may or may not answer truthfully) * Error404 isn't aware of the OCs that wander around the multiverse. * Error404 is perfectly aware of Glitch!Sans, he knows about him because they have actually battled a few times. * Error404 doesn't know Glitch!Sans is his grandson. * Even though they did battle many times before, eventually Error404 and Glitch!Sans made a truce, and Glitch!Sans even decided to be Error404's "Apprentice" because of Error404's massive amount of experience because of him being the first Error. * Error404 isn't really bad he just wants to bring his brother back * When Error404 and Error!Sans are in a cramped space the room they are in will begin to lag, but when they are in a room that isn't so cramped and has enough space, the room will be normal again. * Error404 hates pranks and Memes, because they're childish and a waste of time. * Error404 has the ability to take away an entire world and bring it into his realm.For example imagine Jupiter where the moon is......Yea thats how big his realm is. * Error404's Realm is a giant cliff side that leads into the very core of the Multiverse and has a endless ceiling covered with Au's, Puppets, Ink's Drawings and many many Different types of Buttons. * Error404's mother is know as The Astral Mother. * The Only person besides Infected, who can beat Error404 would be his Mother The Astral Mother. * It is possible to beat Error404 with shear will power,but i requars the most strongest Sanss, UnderHell, Killer!Sans and DusTTale to all fuse together. Gallery You may add any fanart that you make. Credit to the original Artist. tumblr_oqurdxMgFA1w6qrhmo1_1280.png|br0k3ns0ul IMG_4159.PNG|Error404 IMG_4163.PNG|Error404's dark!blasters error404_da_by_oraclesaturn-dbcb9lw.jpg|Sorry, but your death will not be quick. Artist(OracleSaturn)|link=http://oraclesaturn.deviantart.com/ 845c6d368cd11207c5bcfcf12a1723d1.jpg Tumblr owdt48FodB1wstxl9o1 1280.png 16468cf7842e577ec28205e9a84c33a2e8c742c2 hq.jpg 883048 by shadikal15-db17icr.gif tumblr_inline_owpgv6g4kw1t62rbz_540.png|Error404 x ??? Tumblr_inline_oui3bveSGT1uqxo0s_540.png|Error404 Redesign Error404SansSprite2.png|Error404 Battle Sprite error_404_by_alltales-db42j9g.png|Error404 OverWorld Sprite tumblr_inline_oxgepnefMq1uem8ry_540.jpg tumblr_oxeb11yh0y1vcl2jxo1_1280.jpg Category:Charecter